Electrical connectors having a locking or coupling member for coupling the electrical connector to a complementary electrical connector are known in the art. The electrical connectors generally have a housing supporting electrical wires and having suitable electrical contacts. The body of the electrical connector is designed to mate with another electrical connector such that the electrical contacts of the respective electrical connector provide a continuous electrical connection. The coupling members on the electrical connectors couple the electrical connectors together to prevent separation during use. A number of connector assemblies using male and female connectors have been developed to prevent accidental separation of the connectors. In one type of assembly includes a female connector has two or more arcuate circularly arranged or cylindrical openings, while the male connector has an equal number of pins or blades that can be inserted into the slots.
One example of an electrical connector having a locking member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,580 to Johnson. The electrical connector disclosed in this patent includes a cylindrical housing supporting an electrical connector and having a sleeve rotatably mounted on the housing. The sleeve includes internal threads and encircles the housing. A second electrical connector includes a housing with an electrical contact for mating with the electrical contact of the first connector. The second connector includes a collar surrounding the electrical contact and having external threads for mating with the internal threads of the rotatable sleeve of the first connector. The electrical connectors are joined together and the threaded sleeves are coupled to form a secure connection.
Another example of an electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,614 to Paoli et al. The electrical connector includes a first housing with a cylindrical sleeve having external threads. A second connector includes a sleeve with internal threads for mating with the external threads of the first connector. The sleeve of the second connector is rotatably mounted thereon for coupling the electrical connectors together.
Other electrical devices having a threaded end for connecting with threads of a complementing electrical device are known. One such electrical device is an electrical receptacle having a housing that can be mounted to an electrical box or other support. The electrical device can have a threaded end for mating with the threaded end of another electrical device to be connected thereto. These devices are often made of metal to provide sufficient strength to the electrical device for industrial use. A disadvantage of metal devices is the potential failure of the electrical insulation of the wiring contained therein and the resulting risk of injury to the user. Other devices are made of a plastic material which reduce the risk of electrical shock or injury to the user.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved electrical devices.